His
by AnimeLover'sInTown
Summary: Alois has lived a tragic life that has him twisted and scarred. How does the boy who is unable to love, with the thought of losing those who he holds dear, submit to a man who waltzed into his life only minutes before. Note: Sebaciel appears a lot. Probably some WillxGrell.
1. Chapter 1

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**p.s:** This is the edited addition guys :)

_**Chapter 1: Alois Trancy  
><strong>_

_"Mommy? Daddy? Where are you..?" A seven year old boy sprinted through the house, door to door, trying to catch a glimpse of his mothers beautiful golden hair or his father's sky blue eyes... But when he arrived at the scene of carnage, his vision was filled with crimson. Their eyes wide open and with mouths agape in horror, lacerations all across their bodies... divested of any clothes. A piercing scream cut through the night as the young boy ran to their side. He shook them with a strength that didn't belong to his scrawny little body. Sobs wracked his body as tears streamed down like waterfalls. Like a corrosive poison, the red liquid seeped and spread across his shirt and his skin was tainted by the blood of his own. His screams refused to die out and the shards of broken glass scattered everywhere marred his body with rips._

_"Mommy! DADDY! MO-"_

"-MMY!" Alois shot up, his body drenched with sweat and his heart racing, his heart thudding at a thunderous pace. Tears ran down his face as he slowly came back to his right state of mind. The alarm beside him was blaring. Slowly he calmed down, looking at it with an empty gaze, a straight line drew his lips. He tentitively got up, raising his body from his bed with sluggish movements. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and put on his clothes "Great, new school, new people... how sickening." he grimaced in abhorrance. "Well, at least I get to see Ciel."

Alois Trancy lived a tragic life. His parents were murdered by a serial killer when he was seven, this man was found dead, he was alone and had no other family, so he kept being shipped everywhere until he was thirteen and had to go to high school. He is originally from Italy and moved to Tokyo, Japan at the end of the last year. He has people from the government come to check on him every month, other than that, he is left to his own devices for as soon as he turns eighteen, he is going to be showered with riches, for he is a prince.

He has a slender body at five ft three, blond hair and sky blue eyes. He hates everything except for the clothes he wears. He has a unique sense of fashion and always gets teased for it. (Usually from jealousy on the girl's part.) He adorned a pair of dark purple booty-shorts, fitting black tank, black mid-thigh stockings and a pair of purple heeled leather boots. He got his purple leather jacket from off the hooks and headed out the door. He has been secluded for most of his primary years and does not like strangers. He is very obedient but can be quite bitchy if you aren't liked by him and piss him off.

His best and only friend Ciel Phantomhive met each other through trips to England for a holiday as his father was an Englishmen. They had an odd friendship being such counter personalities, with Alois' boisterous flare and Ciel's arrogant dignity, however they became quite close, bonding over the mutual and tragic loss of their loved ones.

Alois walked briskly to the limo awaiting him by his front door.

"Time to get this over with."

**Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition xD

_**Chapter 2: Claude Faustus**_

Claude sighed as he got out of bed. He followed his usual routine of brushing his teeth, downing his energy shake and dressing in his jogging clothes. Punctual as always, Sebastian knocked on the door at six am sharp. "Ready?" The man questioned with a smirk.

Claude rolled his eyes and combed his hair back with his hand. "Clearly." he scoffed. Sebastian smirked as they moved out of their doorway.

"You ready for the new year? It is our last year of school after all." Sebastian grinned as they started to jog.

"Hmm." Claude mumbled.

"How is you University course coming along?" Sebastian asked with a cocked brow.

"Swimmingly, and you?" Claude quizzed.

"It's fine. I want to start up on my fourth so I can be done with it." Sebastian muttered, sighing dramatically.

"Ah yes, you have completed the all round doctor's, psychologist and chef's courses have you not?"

"Correct, and you the accounting, doctors and property developer."

"Hmm. Our Partnership is running smoothly. We should reach a profit of five hundred million and be able to expand by the weekend." Claude muttered.

"Yes, we've hit asia and Europe... but we need to now go to America. Transporting their material and selling our products will be a huge bonus to the company." (Claude and Sebastian are amazing so they're just doing high school for fun. Behind the scenes they own a giant company that sells and produces military weapons-this is clearly hidden-with the cover being a hardware and utensil store. This has been going on ever since they turned fifteen)

"When I attended last week's company gatherings... I met a very _interesting_ person." Sebastian basically purred.

"Oh?" Claude was now interested, anyone catching Sebastian's eyes must have _something_ to offer. He is the owner of Phantomhive toys-" Claude's eyes widened as he recognised the well known brand of the toy company. "-And he's twelve-" Claude's brain shut out after that. "He'll be coming to our school today. And he's very...bratty. "Sebastian licked his lips. He then pinned Claude to a nearby post by his neck. "And he's **mine**." Claude blinked, not letting himself tense, in order to not reveal he was caught off guard.

"Heaven help me the day I fall in love with a younger **male**. Let alone a _twelve_ year old." Claude grimaced. (**A/N**: How about a year older?) "Honestly sometimes I believe you're sicker than I am."

"We both have our flaws." Sebastian let go and they kept jogging as if nothing transpired. "He says he's here to surprise and old friend he hasn't seen in at least seven years."

"Ahh" Claude nodded, not really caring.

"My mission is to claim him within the week and you're coming along for the ride." Claude's brow twitched at this, but he nodded nonetheless. When Sebastian's made up his mind, you won't get him to change it.

"Maybe his friend will be someone who interests you." Sebastian cocked a brow, his brain formulating a plan.

"I highly doubt that." Claude scoffed.

"Oh right, you're only in it for the sex aren't you?" Sebastian chuckled. "You like to torture your little victims."

Claude rolled his eyes and sighed, "We're back." Sebastian nodded and left to his place to take his usual shower, Claude walked inside to start his own.

**Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I feel like it lacked in grammar :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition :)

_**Chapter 3: The bet.**_

They arrived at school at 8am. Claude wore black slacks, a white dress shirt- two buttons undone, no tie, and a black duster, with black italian leather shoes. Sebastian adorned black jeans, a white short sleeved button up shirt, two buttons undone, and a black waist coat, a loose black tie hung around his neck, with black and white converses on his feet.

"So, where is this _pet_ of yours?" Claude asked, admittedly somewhat curious.

"**There**." Sebastian gestured, though he sounded more like he was locking a target on his prey. Claude turned to see a small boy with blue hair and deep blue eyes talking with a blonde with soft grey blue eyes. The raven was wearing dark blue denim, which look more like cotton, shorts, and a white buttoned half sleeved dress shirt. All his buttons were done and he had a badly done, dark blue bow tie around his neck. He had a blue suit jacket on with black school shoes and socks that reached just below his knee. He looked about five feet, which, Claude analysed, was a good foot and a half shorter than either he or Sebastian. 'Not a bad choice.' Claude approved.

Then Claude turned to the other one. The boy's extremely light golden locks looked like silver in the bright sun, and his eyes were a nice blue grey contrast to the spider silk strands. Claude raked his eyes over the boy's slender body. Those skin tight booty-shorts basically clung to his smooth little ass, making it look nice and well-rounded. The gap in-between his shorts and stockings showed his soft, smooth legs, and the fitting black tank made his lithe frame even more slender. The shiny leather heeled boots he wore basically screamed '_FUCK ME_', and Claude caught himself staring.

"I know that look, you want him." Sebastian grinned slyly as they walked towards the two.

"Don't be absurd." Claude spoke, a bit too fast.

"Yeah... I suppose you have no chance anyway." Sebastian replied coolly.

"Oh, and why do you say this?" Claude cocked a brow, his face remaining passive.

"Because from what I know, he's picky, rude, self-centred, a virgin and up tight... Plus he's a prince." Sebastian's laugh was harsh. Cold.

"Hmm... he's actually my type." Claude spoke up.

"Really?" Sebastian cocked a brow.

"Yes, in fact I'm sure inside that haughty facade is a whore that he will be begging to submit to me after one small crack in his shell." Claude said, straight out.

"Would you like to hold a bet on that?"

"The terms and the prize?"

"Fuck him today, for half of our shares of profit."

"Done."

Both boys finally noticed and turned in Sebastian and Claude's approaching direction.

"And you are?" the blonde questioned. He had a slightly feminine voice, which was somewhat high yet soothing.

"This would be the one I spoke to you about, Sebastian Michaelis, and I would assume the other one is his business partner Claude Faustus." Ciel pointed out. His voice much more Masculine, but still not matured.

"You thought about me..?" Sebastian purred, slinking his arms around Ciel's small body.

"Of course. Such an insufferable person is hard to forget." Ciel muttered, not bothering to pull out of his hold, and his cheeks darkened. Sebastian chuckled darkly.

"Well, well, it seems like my little lord has finally learned." he licked the shell of Ciel's ear.

"What do you mean _finally_, I've known you for one night!" Ciel started to struggle as passer-bys started to stare.

"Yes, and what night it was." Sebastian ground into Ciel's ass. Just when the young Phantomhive was about to crack it, cheeks flaming, a voice interrupted them.

"If you're going to fuck, do it somewhere else, you look like two bitches in heat." Alois snapped.

"Oh, someone has a potty mouth, Claude, do me a favour and _cleanse_ it." Sebastian's taunt was aimed more at Claude than Alois.

"Oh, please, I think we both have better things to do with our time." Alois scoffed, though a hint of a blush could be seen on his face.

"I wouldn't agree so hastily." Claude muttered darkly.

****Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :)****


	4. Chapter 4

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition :)

_**Chapter 4: Music these days.**_

Alois turned to him wide eyed. "Wh-what?"

Claude recalled how the blonde drank in his appearance like a desert wanderer with no water. 'This is going to be easy.' "Hmph." Claude grabbed Alois' wrist and turned on his heel into the school building. Leaving a shocked Sebastian and Ciel in his wake.

'So he might win after all... shit.' Sebastian sighed regretfully and turned back to the confused raven. "Shall we follow their example Hime?" Sebastian wiggled his brows suggestively.

"Hell no." Ciel said, walking off, blush covering his face. He stumbled out of embarrassment and Sebastian swept him up in his arms.

"A noble like yourself should not need to walk." Sebastian smirked smugly as Ciel tried in vain to get out of his iron grip.

Meanwhile, Claude had successfully vacated the guy's bathroom and pinned Alois to the sink. "So, do you understand _now_?" Claude cocked a brow, grinding their hips together for emphasis.

"I refuse..." Alois said, his locks hiding his expression. His teeth ground together and fingers curled into tight fists, bracing himself against the marble. (A/N: Rich kid school)

"_**What**_?"Claude seethed, his grip loosening slightly. Alois quickly sprung to action and his hand made swift and vicious contact with Claude's face.

"You need to learn your place you fucking _son of a __**bitch**_." Alois snapped. Claude cocked a brow. "I don't give a _fuck_ about what **you** want. What gives you the right to try and pull this **shit** over me? You think I'm one of those fucking whores that will give in to just _anyone_?" Alois laughed maniacally. "No those sluts can _rot in hell_ for all I care. In fact, it would be wonderful to see them all **burn**." He then sneered at Claude. "And the dogs who use them should be torn to pieces. I may not have anything worth living for. But I certainly won't be a fucking toy for anyone to screw over."

Claude stared for a second before he started to clap, still with a straight face, seeing as he hit a nerve. "I could kill you with my **pinky**, but I applaud your insanity. I find it extremely entertaining." Claude cupped Alois' face in his hands. "If you have nothing to live for provide I can provide something for you. Simply be for my amusement. Love me and only me. I will give you pleasure that will turn your mind to nothing, I will cause you pain that will drive out all other hurt from your mind, and I will play with your feelings so much that you will not have the ability stop thinking about me. I will be your reason to live. And I will monopolise you fully. Body. Mind. and Soul. I am your **God**" Alois stared in awe of Claude. He nodded mutely, his mind drugged by those intoxicating words. Claude let a sinister smirk stretch across his face. "Good." and with that, Claude crashed their lips together.

Alois gasped in surprise, only to have Claude's tongue slip inside his warm cavern. Claude's hands slid from his face and gripped his hips, the other one unbuttoned his shirt. Alois, having nothing to grip, clung on to Claude's broad shoulders and hung on for dear life. He kneaded the muscle there, eliciting a sensual groan from Claude's lips. The older male pressed harder against Alois' feather soft lips and made them bleed with pressure. The taste of the blond's blood turned him on further and he sucked on the torn lip to lap up the excess blood. Alois mewled in delight and his vice grip around Claude's neck tightened. Claude soon however, ripped away, leaving Alois gasping for breath.

"Not here." Claude huffed. "You are solely mine and mine alone. To give another the chance of laying their filthy eyes on you would be unacceptable." Claude hooked his arm under Alois ass, and lifted him in his arms. "You're coming to my house." And with a nod, Claude carried Alois to his _Lambohrghini Aventador J roadester._

"Holy shit." Alois gawked at the car.

"I got it after the first year managing the company." Claude smirked, pride oozing out of every pore.

"Holy shit." Alois gawked.

Claude rolled his eyes. "I want to screw you, so get in the car before I screw you in it instead... though I don't want to get the seats stained." He muttered darkly.

"Y-yeah... kay... holy shi-"

"Shut up and get in." Alois giggled softly and got into the car.

The ride back was basically packed with sexual tension, and Alois was suffocating. He turned on the radio to ease some tension when "~_I feel so untouched and I, want you so much that I, just can't resist yo_~_u~!_" Alois and Claude both tensed and Alois quickly changed the song. "~_dark lit place, for you place on my place_~! Next. "_~touch me! Take me to that~_!" Last? "~_I just wanna take you legs and wrap em' round, girl you c'mmin right now~_!" It was promptly turned off by Claude.

"What the fuck is this!?" Alois was going crazy, and even Claude's grip on the steering wheel tightened to the point of his knuckles turning white.

"I am going to make you bleed." Claude growled.

Alois swallowed thickly. 'Fun.'

****Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :)****

**Song 1: Untouched- Veronicas**

**2: Paralyser- Finger 11**

**3: Beautiful day- U2**

**4: Wet the bed- Chris Brown**


	5. Chapter 5

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition :)

_**Chapter 5: Win.**_

The door was flung open and Alois was thrown unceremoniously on the bed. His cloths had already been taken off till he was left with his boxers, and Claude had his pants unbuckled and his shirt and shoes were chucked on the way upstairs. He stealthily climbed the bed and attacked Alois' small body. Claude's lips ravaged his mouth yet again, biting and sucking his lips as his hands slid up and down the contours of Alois' lithe, supple body.

Claude kicked off his slacks and ripped off Alois' boxers. His mouth relinquished it's hold on Alois' own, giving the boy some air to breathe. Not even a second went by till Claude's mouth latched onto Alois' neck. His briefs covered man-hood, pounded against the blond's weeping cock as he coated Alois body with hickeys, bruises more so. The younger male fisted Claude's hair in his small hands and pulled him closer. A few moans escaped his lips. He could do nothing but cry out in pleasure and whimper when he was harshly bit. Then Claude lapped up the metallic liquid seeping from his over-bitten hickeys, smiling sadistically at the taste.

Claude soon grew tired of it and decided to remove his last few articles. "Suck me off." He demanded, looking at the flushed face of his partner expectantly. Not wanting to displease the impatient man, Alois scrambled to his knees and crawled towards Claude's hardened manhood. When he witnessed the girth close up, dread filled Alois' body.

'Oh dear God...' he thought, almost whimpering again. Pushing the insecurities aside, Alois' tongue lightly traced over the contours of the at least nine inch length, his hand gently stroked the surface, the other hand massaged his sacks with extra care.

Claude groaned, but his eyes refused to stray from the tantalising sight before him. The groan comforted Alois and gave him a boost of confidence. He took Claude's second head into his mouth, laving his tongue across the flowing tip, his hands never ceasing movement. Soon Claude decided that he'd watched enough and started stroking Alois' five inch length. He had to hand it to the thirteen year old. 'Not bad.' Alois moaned into his cock, the vibrations making Claude shudder, his teeth scraped across the sensitive muscle, ellicting a growl from the man's lips. Alois came quickly, coating Claude's hand in semen. 'Fast.' Claude thought as he drew his hand away from the other. His hand then slid to the fluctuating hole. He teased it mercilessly, circling the ring and going in nail deep and back again.

Alois was soon on the verge of tears. He couldn't cry out because Claude still hadn't come yet and if he were to stop, he would have to face the older male's wrath. So he had to fight back with his body. His teeth scraped against the cock at a tantalisingly slow pace. Claude growled and plunged his finger right it. The smugness in Alois' eyes vanished and turned to shock as they widened considerably. A small trail of spit slid down his chin as he came yet again, the oversensitivity making him cringe. His hole contracted as Claude pumped in and out of it with his long digit. He soon added another, sizzoring the boy who had started spazzing out on the bed. Claude was merciless with his prostrate.

"Too... too much!" Alois sobbed, pulling off Claude's girth as the older teen added in a third finger.

"You will have to deal with something much bigger later on, so put up with it for now." Claude remarked dryly." Alois just whimpered as Claude's pace increased.

"P-please..." Tears were now running down his face. Claude just shoved his cock back up the blonde's mouth and the poor boy ended up coming again.

'So he's a masochist? I knew he was a little slut.' Claude thought, a cruel grin spreading across his lips. He turned the blond around and slammed him against the sheets.

"Wha-" Alois was promptly cut off as Claude thrust his entire length into him.

"This is the fifth time you've come in half an hour. Youths are so easy to please." Claude muttered, slamming into Alois unmercifully. He ignored the blood dripping down the boy's quivering thighs. He kept on thrusting in and out, using it as extra lubricant. The way the blond's ring of muscles clenched his cock felt wonderful. 'So **tight**.' Claude growled, pumping faster, unconsciously drawing Alois into a tight, possessive hold as he plunged in deeper and groaned into the boy's neck. His groans got raspier and lower as his partner matching each thrust. The boy was crying out and screaming, mostly Claude's name. Finally, on Alois' second time coming since he had plunged in, Claude came.

Alois passed out, the scream of Claude's name dying on his lips as his eyes shut. Claude looked at Alois' lithe frame below him. He was covered in fluids, his hair was tussled and he had bruises all over his chest, neck and back (Claude found himself bitting and sucking Alois' skin while he was fucking him). There were much larger bruises around his hips and his hole was raw red, his lips battered and cut and his face was tear stained. All in all it served to turn Claude on. 'Fuck him in his sleep and make it so he can't walk for a week rather than a few days... or submit to jerking off...' With a cruel smile Claude slammed into Alois yet again.

****Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :)****


	6. Chapter 6

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition :)

**_Chapter 6: Aftermath_**

Alois woke up in pain. He looked beside him to see an empty spot on the bed. Alois sighed. 'Figures.' He then looked at the time. 'It's four fifty... huh..!?' Alois' eyes practically jumped out of his skull as he made to bolt out of the bed,only to fall back down again, crying out in pain. Claude walked in completely unperturbed, he was expecting this.

"You're up." He stated.

"C-Claude..." Alois' voice, to be frank, was not working. It sounded more like a cough than a word.

"You won't be able to walk for a week or so... so stay in bed." Claude then left again, only to come back moments later with a bowl of steaming rice and a few side dishes. He placed it down on the bedside.

Alois' eyes widened at the sight of the delicious smelling meal, and he did a double-take when Claude carried him princess style. "You need a bath and I have to take care of my possessions." Claude muttered, kicking the door to his bathroom open.

'I feel like a bride being carried over the threshold... though it's a little late for that since we already consummated.' Alois thought with a blush. '...Is this our... honeymoon!?' While Claude placed Alois down, the blond gasped inaudibly. 'But, but I'm not ready, I haven't mentally prepared myself! This is going way too fast! Claude!' Thought man watched amusedly as Alois went on his mind tangent. 'Oh my gawd. Claude's a sadist right?.. so what if he wants to do things like cut me... or use sex torture machines on me... or want me to do things to myself and send him pictures!?' Alois' smile turned positively devious. Claude witnessed this with well disguised surprise.

"What on earth are you thinking about?" Claude frowned.

"Oh nothing~" Alois giggled, his voice still mute. Claude kept scrubbing Alois' body, his inquisitive gaze still on the boy.

'And here I thought he was simply another plaything... how intriguing...' Claude thought. Alois saw the concentrated look on Claude's face and frowned. He splashed water at him and smiled at the shock that flickered across his face. He looked down at his drenched top and looked back up at Alois' cracking up figure. When Alois collected himself, he planted a sweet kiss on Claude's frowning lips. Smiling, the boy winked, turning back around to wash himself properly. Claude frowned thoughtfully and he let a ghost of a smile flit over his lips at the happily humming boy. He then grimaced. 'I should not be acting like this.'

Claude then got an idea. He won't let this child show him up. He removed his shirt and tossed it in the hamper. His abs flexed from this action. The older male smiled slyly as he saw Alois' eyes rake over his well-defined muscles. He purposely stretched over the boy to take the soap bottle. He trailed his soap covered hands over the boy's feet, messaging them slightly before once again coating his fingers with the slick substance, his fingers lightly digging into Alois' smooth calfs. His eyes never wavered from the blond, wanting to take in every reaction he caused.

The biting of his plump, swollen lips; the winces when he wanted to cry out; how his teeth would dig further to keep silent, the way his hands clenched the sides of the tub, till the knuckles turned white, the small, almost invisible gulps; and the extremely subtle thrust of hips... Claude wanted to memorise them all. Earlier today he already made up his mind to keep the boy. He couldn't find a fault to the blond and he was... **extremely** tight. Not to mention that he wouldn't lose to Sebastian. He wouldn't drop his new toy till Sebastian dropped his own. Until then, he would shape Alois into the perfect toy for him... he would make himself top priority in the blond's mind-set. Brainwashing people was an interesting game, with some difficulties. Making himself Alois's top priority was easy. Making him think purely of Claude however, would be the hard part, especially since he still hasn't completely figured out the boy. If today's events were any indication, he may not be able to.

****Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :)****


	7. Chapter 7

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition :)

_**Chapter 7: Schoolies.**_

Claude sighed as Sebastian's smirking form approached him. "So you did do it." Sebastian remarked smugly.

"You just lost 125 million in a day... why are you so happy?" Claude dreaded the answer.

"I got my own little sip of sin last night... that boy is _tight_." Sebastian licked his lips.

"Forget I asked." Claude muttered tersely.

"I see Trancy isn't here today either... My poor little lord won't be able to walk for at least a week so I had to take care of him... he's so spoilt it's adorable!" Sebastian raved.

"Please stop acting like a love sick puppy, it's disgusting." Claude dead-panned.

"So, how was your night with your own little royal pain?" Sebastian quizzed.

"Fine."

"So he was good."

"Extremely."

"Tight."

"Very."

"Sexy?"

"I suppose."

"He passed out didn't he?"

"Your's as well?"

"Yup... five times."

"Mine stayed down."

"Ha, I made mine keep going to heaven."

"And I made mine stay there."

"So you admit he's your's?"

"I did no such thing."

"So you lie now Claude, that isn't good in a business partner."

"Shut up Michelise."

"I could say the same to you Faustaus." Claude stayed silent. "I win." Sebastian smirked in triumph.

"I still get one hundred and twenty five million." Claude almost sounded like he was sulking, making Sebastian almost piss himself laughing.

"Well, I wonder who can keep his pet the longest... Though you probably can't stay in a steady relationship... since you always end up pissing your partner off or making them head for the hills screaming." Sebastian sighed, holding his forehead in mock disappointment.

"Please, the way you are hounding that boy, _he_ will be the one heading for the hills." Claude scoffed.

"Then are you up for it?" Sebastian cocked a brow.

"Against you? Too easy." Claude muttered, rolling his eyes and turning on his heel.

A few seconds later Ciel walked up to a smirking Sebastian. "I take it it went smoothly?"

"As silk... my little lord." Ciel's brow twitched and he huffed, storming off. Sebastian smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Ciel's small body.

"Come now my love, don't be such a brat... though you are one." That last part was muttered under Sebastian's breath. "Now smile, it looks much better on you." Sebastian pinched his cheeks, making him blush crimson.

Ciel slapped his hands away and turned the other side. "Let's just get to class." He sighed. 'Why am I surrounded by incompetence?'

"Yes my Lord." Sebastian smirked.

****Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :)****


	8. Chapter 8

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Ps: **This is the edited edition :)

**_Chapter 8: What next?_**

As Claude arrived home, he noticed the house seemed too silent. He went inside and called Alois' name cautiously. He headed upstairs and heard Alois speaking to someone.

'Is he on the phone?' Claude cocked a brow and leaned closer to the door.

"ah...no... I'm fine, Don-" Alois spoke softly, a sigh laced in his words.

Claude's ears sharpened at a man's name. 'Who the fuck is he talking to?' A feeling hit Claude like a tidal wave, a feeling he could not identify. He pressed closer to the door.

"Ne, yeah, don't worry. I'm at a... friends... yeah. A friend's..." Alois then let out a snort of laughter. "Man, shut up will you? You don't have to be such a ass." Alois snapped, though there was humour laced in his voice.

Again Claude felt something stir inside him. His eyes narrowed as he glared a hole in the door. '...He has some explaining to do...'

"Yeah yeah, you two, see yeah." Alois rolled his eyes and hung up. Not a second later the door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Claude.

"Who were you speaking to, how long have you know this person, what is their connection to you and WHY were you talking to him?" Claude spat out, rapidly closing in on Alois.

"Wh-what-" Claude backhanded Alois, causing his head to snap to the side and his body to fall on the bed.

"Answer me." Claude snapped, climbing over the blonde's cowering form.

"D-D-Don Seronta... h-he's been my on and off guardian for almost seven years..."Alois had tears gathering in the corner of his eyes because of the stinging pain from his cheek. "He-he checks up on me everyday since I moved here... i-it's part of his j-job... he got worried c-cause I wasn't h-home last night..."

"Guardian? And where are your parents?" Claude raised a brow, knowing there could only be two answers to this.

"...dead..." Alois choked out. Claude stared unflinchingly at Alois for a moment longer before gathering the shaking boy in his arms.

"I see... well then we have something in common. You have no relatives I take it?" Claude question apathetically.

"N-no." Alois was still scared though the hold seemed to have relaxed him.

Claude nodded and picked up the phone, making Alois snap his head up to look at him quizzically. Claude rang the number and heard a friendly hello through the call. He grit his teeth. 'I hate him already.' "Yes, hello. My name is Claude Faustus and from now on Alois Trancy will be living under my care." Claude stated. There was both silence on the phone as well as from Alois. Before the boy could open his mouth however, Claude shot him a pants shitting glare.

"Oh? And did Alois give his consent to this?" Don finally spoke.

"He's my property, so it doesn't matter." Claude spoke plainly.

"What!? He is not your property, I demand to speak to him." Don said, outraged.

"Please feel free. My address is 18 Simmeran Way, Brobridge." **(A/N: not an actual address)** With that Claude hung up and tossed the phone on the bedside table. His eyes then slid to Alois' bewildered form. "I will get my people to pack your things. Give me your address." Claude said, without room for discussion.

"F-15 Chrome st, Jerequey Alois muttered dazedly. Claude then flipped his own phone and ordered the people on the other line to pack Alois' things and deliver them to Claude's mansion by tonight. After that was done, Claude put the phone back into his pocket and turned to Alois.

"I forgot to tell you. This entire mansion is bugged." The blond's eyes bulged and look at Claude in shock. "And I have cameras everywhere. I usually only watch it while I'm at school or if I am suspicious of something, but now it seems I will have to watch it more often. I will hear every word you say and know everything you do whilst I'm away." Claude's eyes showed a seriousness that made Alois gulp inaudibly. "And I have seen everything and I have everything on tape, so really there's no need to be shy."

Alois' eyes snapped open. "You mean the-" He was cut off.

"Yes, I watched you bathe and masturbate while I was away." Claude said this all with a straight face yet you could tell he was amused by Alois' fish imitation. "It seems I need to fuck you more." Alois opened his mouth to protest but was quickly shut down by Claude. "I will tutor you so don't worry about your grades. Now-" Claude shrugged off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. He then promptly stripped Alois of what seemed to be Claude's shirt-though it looked more like a dress on the blonde. He wore nothing underneath. Claude flipped him on his stomach and unbuttoned his pants, pulling his boxers down enough to let his thick member pop out. Alois once again opened his mouth to protest but Claude just stuck two fingers down his throat.

"Mfgh-" Alois chocked, writhing underneath Claude's suffocating build. Alois' back was arched and his face was pressed against the wall, his stomach against the mattress and his ass was in Claude's firm grip.

"Suck." Claude commanded, using his other hand to gather the pre-cum from his partner's hardened shaft and rub it on his own. He smirked maliciously as he heard the responding whimpers and sloppy sucking sounds mixed in with mewls of delight. When Claude had enough he took his fingers out of Alois' mouth and thrust all three inside of him. Alois let out an inaudible scream before a string of very loud and very audible ones.

As Claude positioned himself at Alois' entrance, there was a knock at the door. Claude growled before picking up the phone and dialling the number. "I shall be there in 10 minutes." this was followed by a moan of 'oh Claude' and silence on Don's part. Claude then rammed into Alois, throwing the phone at the wall, breaking it into pieces.

"Claude-Claude! CLAUDE!" Alois screamed out, bursting. He came thrice and moaned lowly as his ass milked Claude for all he was worth. Claude then cleaned them both before throwing Alois one of his larger shirts.

"Get dressed." was all he muttered before leaving.

**Soooo... you like? I had fun making Don get into the story, let's see how long he'll last hmm? Review please, ideas are most welcome~!**

****Hey guys, I'm just editing this story cause I felt it was lacking in grammar :) AND THIS CHAPTER. So sorry :(****


	9. Chapter 9

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**SORRY, I REALISED THIS WAS NOT ON AND I WAS LIKE SHIIIIIIIT. So here you go ;p**

**Chapter 9: My property.**

The three males sat in the living room in a tense silence, so thick and real, it could be cut with a knife. When Claude welcomed Don inside, he said nothing, just gestured to come in and lead him to the living room. Claude then left and got Alois, carrying him bridal style and then placing him on his lap. That is how they got to the present.

"...Clau-" Alois finally decided this silence was pissing him off. However, his mouth shut right back with Claude's responding glare. Alois was sitting side-ways on Claude's lap, dressed in only Claude's shirt and a pair off underwear. Luckily, the shirt reached knee length

"So, as you know, my name is Claude Faustus. Who are you? State your name and purpose in coming to this estate."

Don felt his eye-brow twitch. 'The nerve of this brat.' Don almost growled in annoyance. "My name is Don Seronta. I came here to collect Alois." Don said teresly.

Claude glared darkly and grit his teeth. "Um, right..." Alois looked nervously at Claude before collecting himself and looking at Don. Alois felt his confidence return to him with a third party in the room, and he crossed his legs and wrapped his arms loosely around Claude's neck before shooting a smirk Don's way. "I will be living with Claude from now on." Alois smiled, pecking Claude's glaring face before nuzzling into his chest. The man's face became emotionless. "See, I'm now Claudie's pet. He'll shelter me, feed me, dress me, _bathe_ me." Alois purred into Claude's ear, pouting as Claude remained apathetic. Don scrunched his face in disgust, opening his mouth to protest. Alois would have none of that. "Anyways, Claude told me he turns 18 in a week, so it really makes no difference if you try to stop us." Alois turned to face a disbelieving Don. "I already asked Claude to sell my house anyway. And he's got people bringing my stuff to his place. Oh yeah, he also controls my funds and my family's money." Don's mouth just kept dropping.

Alois rolled his eyes. "Oh please, I'm not stupid. We signed a contract. So long as Claude is with me, he controls everything. I can break it off at anytime and so can he. But I doubt I'd do anything of the sort. I belong to him after all. The contract states as much." Alois then smiled cheekily. "Plus this man is a God. In looks _and_ in bed. But I never said that last part cause that would be illegal." Alois giggled, winking. Claude glared at him through his peripherals, making Alois blush. He could feel a shiver run up his spine and his cloths felt suffocating. "Don, is there anything else?" Alois asked, hoping for a no.

"...Well actually-" Don was cut off.

"Excellent. Then you can leave now. The check ups won't be necessary from now on. If you need to know where or if I'm alright, God knows why, but yeah, if you do, ask Claude." With that Claude stood, placing Alois on the couch during his ascension.

"There you have it. I shall now escort you out." With that Claude took Don to the front door.

"This isn't over Claude Faustus." Don glared darkly as he stepped out. He was answered by a door shutting in his face. Fists clenched and eyes piercing, Don turned to leave. 'This is not over... not even close.' The couple were oblivious to this threat seeing as they were otherwise preoccupied.

"Hey Claude..." Alois mumbled. His face was currently nestled comfortably in Claude's chest. They were both fresh from a hot bath and pressed close to each other, curtesy of Alois.

"Yes?" Claude questioned. His eyes opened and narrowed toward the blond hair covering his vision. The soft tresses were slightly damp from the water and it gave it a nice shine, even though the curtains blocked out the evening sun.

"...How long do you think we'll last?" Alois questioned softly, his voice was slightly sad and had a tinge of regret in it.

"...My educated guess tells me for until you die." Claude told him. Alois looked up at him, wide-eyed seeing as Claude was the older one. "Because I plan to make it so that if we were to part, then you would kill yourself without a second thought."

Alois frowned lightly. "How scary..." he mumbled, a small, amused smile on his face. "Well, I guess I could imagine dying without you... though I actually imagine dying by _your_ hands is more likely." Alois then wrapped his hands around one of Claude's own, bringing it to his lips. "Claude... have you killed anyone?" Alois asked innocently.

Claude's eyes narrowed even further, causing Alois to raise a brow. "...yes I have." Claude frowned as he said these words, watching as Alois eyes widen and mouth drop open slightly.

"Oh my god, no way!" Then Alois propped himself up and straddled Claude's waist. "What happened!?" he asked, eyes showed honest curiosity as he laid his body upon Claude and curling his fists underneath his chin, elbows resting on the man's shoulders, giving Claude his undivided attention.

"...My parents died during a house raid when I was 10. There were three men with guns who attacked my mother and used her against my father. I just came home from school and them both dead on the floor. My father's gun was on the table next to the door so I took it, aimed and shot." Claude said monotonously, his expression staying unfazed.

"...Only you could make such an exciting and depressing story seem so boring!" Alois wined, pouting a little before sticking his tongue out at Claude.

"And only you could get turned on at the thought of me killing people." Claude replied dryly as he felt something rub against his waist.

"Oh no baby, that was all you~" Alois smirked cheshirely. Claude raised a brow.

"You are much too relaxed in my presence." The raven head muttered.

"Then why don't you wind me up?" Alois whispered against Claude's lips, eyes fluttering closed. Claude's eyes drooped as he watched cream lids cover those piercing blue orbs.

'Perhaps this will be more interesting than I initially thought.'

_**Trololol, soz about this, glad that I realized this so soon. Hope you liked~!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

**Chapter 10: Did you say THE mafia?**

Alois lay fast asleep, completely spent. Claude unconsciously ran his long fingers through the blonde tresses, a cigarette hanging off his lips. His thoughts were racing. In a time span of basically 2 and ½ days he had fucked a 13 year old boy repeatedly, found his partner for life, won $250 million from a childish bet and is financially taking care of a kid who was as rich as Richie and basically a prince.

A soft moan escaped the battered lips and Claude eyed the red mark that had faded since the slap. He was glad Alois didn't mention anything about that as well, and the fact that the boy didn't seem to even care he got hit. That made Claude frown. What had this boy gone through to not give a shit about pain. His entire body had to be aching, but he didn't even look like he was effected, aside from the inability to walk.

"Claude?" the whispered voice was soft and horse. Claude turned his head to look at the blue eyed boy. "I need to tell you something."

'_That doesn't sound too good.'_

"If you're with me you're going to be in danger." there were tears prickling his eyes.

Claude looked at him blankly. _'Shouldn't that be what I'm saying?'_

"Um. I'm half American and half Italian..."

_'Explains the looks.'_

"But, I'm basically an Italian prince."

_'So _that's_ the country?'_

"And ever since my house was attacked the mafia has taken care of me..." Claude almost gaped at this. "My dad was childhood friends with the boss." His mouth dropped slightly. "Don Seronto was the boss's right hand." Claude felt his brow twitch.

"Alois..." he muttered tersely.

"Yes?" he whispered innocently.

Claude's brow twitched again.

The next thing Alois knew he was yanked by his arm and thrown across Claude's lap, stomach down. Before he could open his mouth, a swift slap to his ass was given, making him wince in pain. He yelped. Much to Claude's delight Alois arched into the touch. The slaps came in quick succession, harder each time, hitting different spots. Alois' cries were getting louder and longer, Claude's name wailed out and head tossed back in ecstasy.

_'Oh yes... I've definitely made the right choice.'_

Claude smirked to himself when he finished, watching as Alois panted softly. So... THE mafia is now his enemy hmm? Interesting. Not unusual for those selling high-end weapons on the black market to be hunted by any mafia or gang... but usually for their wares, not their fuck-toys. Claude petted Alois' hair and thought. So this swine, this Don Seronto wants his new pet? Not happening. He didn't care who he was facing, Claude never loses... except that one time in grade 3rd against Sebastian in that stupid rock paper scissors game. _'Fucking Michaelis always in the way.'_

He was getting off track. Claude cleared that thought and scrutinized the situation. _'What do I have on them...'_ Claude contemplated this. _'The weaponry... proper skill at using them... they may be a little richer than me... but they need me... I should inform Michaelis.'_

"What are you thinking about?" Bright blue eyes stared up at him questioningly, now straddling his lap, trying not to brush his tender, bright red ass on anything.

Claude lightly stroked the stinging mounds with one hand, making Alois hiss lightly. _'So bright, so innocent... even with such a shitty past.' _Claude let the back of his other fingers brush against the boy's face, lightly grasping the pointed chin. "How to deal with your guards. They're quite formidable." Alois smirked lightly.

"I am quite special after all, worth a lot of dough." he hummed lightly. He knew he was important, and he liked to flaunt it in people's face. Sue him.

"Yeah well so am I." Claude scoffed, watching as a small smile erupt on Alois' face. It wasn't often when a boy could find someone who wasn't in it for the money. Honesty was hard to come by for rich or famous kids.

"Oh? More than me?" He did that cute head tilt thing that managed to crack a little bit of Claude's wall every time.

"You may be a semi prince, but I am Claude Faustus." Claude declared semi-arrogantly. And Claude Faustus doesn't take shit from anyone. "I can take down your mongrels with kitchen utensils." he muttered.

Alois giggled, snuggling into his owner's lap. "So, aside from the obvious, as your pet, what am I required to do?" Alois purred, stroking his chest. He looked up at Claude through his long blond lashes, an impish allure radiating off him.

Claude resisted temptation for the time being, deciding to answer seriously. "I doubt you've cooked a day in your life, so I'll take care of that." Claude pushed up his glasses as Alois squealed in happiness. He couldn't make anything to save his life. Except maybe a fried egg, a little on the burnt side... with a few egg shells. "I have a maid come and clean twice a week, so that is also covered. I will just expect excellent schooling results from you, to have a good physique- yes you're going to have to go to a gym-" Alois whined here. "-no complaints." Pouting, Alois crossed his arms and sniffed, sitting back. "Plus sex. _Plenty_ of sex." Claude's eyes glinted, licking his lips as Alois bit his own, squirming uncomfortably.

Alois went over his requirements and then looked at what he had to offer and frowned. There was no way in hell that was it. The boy had _some_ pride. He racked his brain to try and think of pay back. "A massage!" Claude gave him a questioning look. "I know sex will help you relax... but how about a massage?" Claude scrutinized him for a moment before lifting the boy up and turning on his back.

"If you're any good then fine." he said, as if he were the one doing Alois the favor. Alois giggled at his way of showing gratitude before hopping on his back. Leaning over the broad expanse, his lithe fingers start it's sinfully good kneading. Claude hummed in appreciation. "How did you learn to do this?" he questioned.

"I uh-" Alois faltered, stiffening even more as he felt Claude tense up. "-I don't think you'd want to know..."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Cause you seem kind of... territorial." Alois bit his lip again.

"I am. Now tell me."

"...I did it to Don when he got stressed..." Alois said slowly, hesitantly. Claude suddenly relaxed which made Alois tense up. "...Claude?" he whispered.

"Get up. I need to make a phone call." Claude said, a deceptive calm in his voice. Alois barely had enough time to scramble off his body before Claude raised himself off the bed.

"Claude, what are you going to do?" Alois's called as he strode out the door, his voice tinged with worry. Claude had that glint in his eye he had when he was in the car. It was dangerous, irritation tinged with deep hatred and a lust for power. Only this wasn't sexual based. And that scared him.

"I need to tie up a few loose ends." the ravenette muttered, unlocking his phone, before he disappearing through the hall. The lackey had to go. Clearly, the sooner the better.

_**Finally back on track guys, sorry about the chapter 9 mix up.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**His.**_

**Warning**: Rated M

**Contents**: Sexual, Physical and Verbal abuse, sex, violence, drug use, Sebaciel.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters in this

**Note**: The Alois in this is not a slut (I know, such a shame -.-;) nor has he been raped (Well damn). And the Claude in this is meeeeeaaan. (So yeah, deal with it.)

_**Chapter 11: The cavalry  
><strong>_

"I'm sorry, did you say the mafia?" Sebastian blinked.

"Hmm, the Italian one." There was a period of silence in which Claude was tempted to check on the frozen male.

"So the mother of all mafias put a bounty on your head? And by doing so, mine?" Claude gave a sound of affirmation. "I don't recall this clause being in our contract." Sebastian frowned.

"_Don't be a smart ass and just agree to help Sebastian." _a voice chimed in.

Sebastian sighed. "Yes my lord." he turned his attention back to the conversation. "Looks like we're in."

Claude heard a strangled sound on the other side of the line and looked at the device curiously.

"_We? What do you mean we?"_

"Surely you don't mean to leave your best friend without your loving support in his time of great need?" Sebastian purred Cheshirely.

"_Fuck you."_

"We're in." Sebastian smiled.

"Meet at headquarters in 20 minutes." with that he cut off the line and returned to a nervous Alois. Sweeping through the door, Claude took purposeful strides towards the wardrobe before choosing his longest shirt and smallest belt. He chucked the shirt to Alois, who caught it and glanced at it with curiosity. "Get dressed, you're going to see where I work."

"Babe, I know I can rock anything, but don't you think I'll be sort of under-dressed?" Alois raised a brow. 'If you could even call this dressed.'

Claude faltered for a second at the pet name before brushing it off. "You also can't walk and look like you've been through boot camp from hell, so I believe you are quite underprepared regardless of your attire." Claude shrugged before tossing the belt on the bed. He then turned back to the closet, pulling a jet black suit and white shirt along with a black tie. Robotically stripping, Claude donned his attire quickly. He turned around, about to leave when he caught sight of a _still_ naked Alois drooling slightly. Rolling his eyes, Claude strode over to the bed, pulling the shirt on Alois, buttoning it and tightening the belt to the last hole around his waist.

Alois giggled slightly before blinking. "I need underwear Claude." Claude blinked, before a cocky smirk laced his lips.

"Understood." Pulling out his drawer he pulled out a pair of bright pink, lace panties. Alois rose a brow at them and looked at Claude for an explanation. "An earlier conquest. Never know when you might need them." With great pleasure, and only slight resistance from Alois, Claude slid the flimsy material up those long, supple legs and up underneath the shirt/dress.

"This is humiliating." Alois pouted.

"I thought you could 'rock anything'" Claude raised another brow.

A smile erupted on Alois' face. "Yes I can." With that proud declaration, Alois flung his arms around Claude, enabling the older male to raise him up. With that Claude walked purposely to the car, shutting the door and letting the automatic alarm system take care of itself.

Alois hummed happily along with the songs while Claude figured out a game plan in his head. Finally they arrived at a giant, mixed glass and titanium building. It was very futuristic. Alois' sharp eyes took in the sight of the almost invisible guns and missile holes. He raised a brow, wondering what Claude's business actually was.

"Babe, what's with all the heavy artillery?"

Claude narrowed his eyes. "You can see it?"

"Only cause I know what to look for." Alois assured, as Claude walked purposefully into the building, ignoring the weird looks of some of the other guests and him princess carrying the scantily clad blonde into the black tie building.

"Mr. Faustus, who is your guest?" His secretary questioned.

"His name, as you may know is Alois Trancy." Everyone let go a soft breath and got back to work. It was comforting to know their boss was still his power hungry self that only associated with people with affluence. "His records and bank files have been emailed to you. Gather Madame Red, William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, Undertaker and Lau."

"Right away sir." Hannah bowed, looking curiously one more time at Alois before leaving. Alois frowned at her back before turning a beautiful smile Claude's way.

"I can't wait to get to know everyone, it'll be interesting to say the least." Claude raised a curious brow at his deduction but said nothing, instead continuing to the elevator. Seeing who was coming towards the elevator, the small yet crammed room immediately cleared up, everyone stumbling over themselves to get out, and not hinder their boss. Alois giggled at their behaviour, the thought of mice racing through his head as he hummed along to the tune in the elevator.

When they finally reached the office Alois beamed. "Ciel!" he cried out, about to jump out of Claude's arms, but to find that he was restricted. He look up curiously at the tall male, who only gave him a disapproving look.

"You can't walk yet." Alois pouted.

"Take me to him now Claude!" he childishly demanded. Claude rolled his eyes before complying. The others looked at him curiously as he did the child's bidding. Even Sebastian was smirking slightly. But Claude didn't really care, at least he wasn't whipped like Michaelis.

Ciel groaned, rolling his eyes, and palming his face as the bright blonde was carried towards him. He scowled when Alois demanded a hug, only to splutter when he found Sebastian lifting him up to the prat. Before the blue haired boy was about to burst, William chimed in.

"I would like to get back to work, what do you want?"

_**Here you are, hope you liked it ;p Isn't this nice? Claude's warming up to his little pet~! Looks like Sebastian's whipped of course, I wonder what reactions the rest of the crew will have to the two kids...**_


End file.
